Too Much of Anything is Too Much
by Kaybeanna
Summary: Kate seems happy but is Alex's constant partying on tour taking its toll on her. Sequal to You Talk Like You're Famous you're Shameless. Features Alex Gaskarth and the rest of All Time Low.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Again I don't own any of the band members featured in this story, however I do own Kate.**

Kate POV

Alex tugged at his shirt whenever he sang lyrics that meant the most to him, I had learnt this while being on tour with All Time Low. Alex and I have been together for almost a year and I go out on every tour. Jack likes to call me the tour paparazzo. I loved it, it made me happy but I still missed Tom and had urges. It is hard to refuse alcohol and drugs on tour especially when there were after parties every night. It helps that whenever the night ends no matter how drunken Alex gets he always asks if I can handle it. I think if I said it was getting too much he would feel guilty for asking me to come on tour with him all that time ago.

"Kate, come on tour with me."

I was silent, shocked every thought was going through my head but somehow my head was blank. Alex looked at me eager for my answer and all I could choke out was one word.

"What?"

"Come on tour with me, it would be great, you can be our photographer and do freelance for magazines, we could be together all of the time." The excitement was written all over Alex's face. The more I thought about it the more I liked the idea. "Kate I really care for you don't you care for me as well?"

I hadn't realised that I had just been staring at my feet and tuned him out. I looked up to see Alex's face almost to the point of devastation. "Of course I care for you, I care for you a lot. Sometimes more than you know, that is why my answer is yes."

Alex's eyes lit up and pulled me into an embrace to end all embraces. That night we stayed up talking about the tour, packing and convincing my parents this was the job of my dreams, luckily they didn't take much convincing.

Every show was the same, I would watch the bands that would play before All Time Low with Alex, we would fool around a little must mostly I would watch the way Alex got excited. When the All Time Low crew would start to set up I would kiss Alex and then make my way down to the front of the crowd in between the barricade and the band. Alex would always play into the camera, especially during the song Coffee Shop Soundtrack because he knows I love that one.

This particular show was different to the others, this show was the biggest and the best of the tour, we were in a venue that held 1500 kids but was sold out to 3000. As jack said when we found out the kids will be having sex with each other even if they don't know about it. The amount of bands on the bill was raised from Boys Like Girls, Hey Monday, All Time Low and Good Charlotte to have The Maine and Forever The Sickest Kids added.

"Katie, you are totally going to come out and party with us right?" Jack always forgot that I was a recovering addict and always felt stupid when I reminded him so most of the time I just let him remember on his own.

"Yeah Jack I am coming out but you know me always the designated driver." I said with a cheeky wink, Jack just looked mortified that he had forgotten again.

"Sorry Kate, I forgot again."

"Thats alright Jack, just make sure Alex doesn't get too out of control. Can you do that for me Jacky?" Jack nodded his head in one swift nod like a four year old and ran off to the bus. Alex came up behind me and kissed me on the ear.

"You know if you don't want to come to the party I can stay with you. It will get pretty messy there tonight" Alex asked me this every night. I couldn't say that I didn't want to go because I know how much he likes going to the parties with all of his friends.

"No I will be fine, lets go hang out." Even though I had been touring for about a year I was still the shy girl with low self esteem but Alex was always the life of the party and he still made me laugh. Alex's face lit up and dragged me off to the bus for another night of watching him get drunk.

The club was packed with bodies from wall to wall. Our group of 14 people were in the back on a couple of booths. Jack and Alex were well on their way to being wasted; Zack was in deep conversation with some of the guys from Boys Like Girls, Rian and Cassadee were talking about the next few shows with the rest of Hey Monday. I just sat there listening in to the various conversations staring at my bottle of water.

"Are you alright Kate?" Rian asked, he had become like my big brother while on tour, I liked it but I didn't think that he should trouble himself since he already looked after the rest of the guys.

"Yeah Rian I am fine I just need some fresh air" I would help if I was on the end of the booth but I was sandwiched between the wall and Alex and even though he was drunk still kept his hand on my leg. It was a safety thing so he could always keep an eye on me.

"Do you want me and Cass to come out with you?" I always like hanging out with Cassadee and Rian they were so down to earth.

"No I'm fine" Rian just nodded and Cassadee smiled at me. I whispered in Alex's ear to let me out. "Hey sweetie could you let me out of the booth?"

"Why, where are you going" I could never deny Alex when he was drunk he just got so cute. "I will come with you."

"No, you stay here I am just going to get some fresh air then I will be back." I gently kissed Alex on the lips. Even though I said not to come he still started to follow me out of the club.

"Hey bitches" great all I wanted was some air. John O from the Maine jumps in front of us and passes us some drinks. From the smell, I could tell it was straight up vodka. "Juice of the gods." Alex takes the drink and downs it all in one. I took the glass, I didn't want to be rude and knowing John O he would just stand there until I took it. For me the whole room stood still as I stared at the drink. Alex was saying something to John but I couldn't hear them. The music stopped and everything around be became blurry. My head was blank; I didn't know what I was doing. I raised the glass to my mouth.

"KATE" the world came crashing down, before I could take a drink Alex had yelled at me. I dropped the glass and ran out of the Club. All I could hear was the pounding of the bass through my chest and Alex yelling something at John but all I could do was run.

A/N so what do you guys think, I hope you did not think that there wouldn't be drama. Please review they are much appreciated


	2. Walking at night, alone

Kate POV

"Kate just stop, please." Even though Alex was drunk he could still find his way out of the club and on to the street that I was now walking down "KATE. Stop right now." I could never refuse Alex even when he was drunk. "Kate are you alright, what happened back there?" Alex had caught up with me but I was still walking at a fast pace and not saying a word to him. "Kate can you just stop and talk to me." Alex had grabbed my hand making sure I didn't run away. No matter how drunk he got he had this amazing gift of being able to sober up on a second and mostly because of me.

"Alex." I fought back the tears. Alex has never seen me cry I was already vulnerable enough I didn't need crying added into the equation. "Can you just get me back to the bus and I will tell you then." Alex pushed my hair behind my ear, kissed me on the head and nodded. 

Back at the bus, Alex pulled me towards the back lounge and sat on the edge. Normally when Alex leads me to the back of the bus he would just want to hold me but this time I sat in front of him .

"Alex tour is really hard, you know that I mean as the band you have this to contend with things like fans, girls and just being in the close quarters with a bunch of other guys." Alex was listening intently but I knew he only had one thing on his mind and right now I didn't want to take my clothes off. (Yes Alex and I had gone to that level but it did take me five months before I could.)

"Yeah I know that tour is hard but why did you almost take a drink at the club?" Alex has not changed he always likes to get to the problem fast so we could fix it and he could begin kissing me.

"This life is different for me Alex, don't get me wrong I love touring and I love the bands and being here with you. But since the guys get wasted after every show it gets hard. And I don't blame you or the guys I blame myself, I thought I was stronger and I haven't been to a meeting in a couple of moths so maybe I should go to one of them and in a month it is the anniver..." I was cut off by the sound of Alex snoring normally I loved watching him sleep but I just really needed my strong, supportive and sober boyfriend to listen to me and tell me I would be ok.

I went and got a blanket from our bunk. I know now that the only thing that will wake Alex now was Jack but he probably will not be back for a couple of hours. I grabbed a book and sat next to Alex not that I could read I had a million thoughts going through my head, only one though had stuck in there though, what if I had taken a drink.

Just as my mind was going blank and I was almost at the point of forgiving myself for what could have happened the rest of the guys piled into the bus. Rian and Cassadee walked into the back lounge probably trying to get away from the guys so they can have some 'private' couple time. The look on both Cassadee and Rian's faces showed they were surprised to see Alex and me there.

"oh, hey Kate what are you doing back here?" Rian always knew when something was wrong but was a lot more subtle then Alex when trying to find out about it.

"Just thinking, I guess." At that point, Jack burst through the door, ran, and jumped on Alex. "Hey Jack." He didn't answer he was just trying to wake Alex. I turned to Cassadee and Rian with a look of desperation. "You know I think I need to clear my head I am going for a walk I will be back later."

"Do you want some company?" on all of the tours we have done with Hey Monday Cassadee becomes more of a friend to me she knew everything about me.

"No I am fine I just need to be alone." Cassadee and Rian nodded and went back to talking to each other. Jack slurred something inaudible probably trying to get Alex to wake up and I made my way out of the bus and to the nearest park.

I got to the first park bench I found and before I could sit, I broke down. There was only one person in the world that could help me in this moment. I pulled out my cell phone and began to dial a number I haven't called in months.

"Hey is this a bad time cause I really need you right now I don't know how I can cope any longer."

_Where are you_

"I will be in Washington in two days can you come out?"

_Yeah I will be there_

"Thank you Seth, I just need you right now"

_Ok Kate I will be there just hold on until then.  
_


	3. Walk away maybe

Alex POV

Yes, we finally had a day off, we are in Washington and it is raining but so what, Kate is here and we can make our own fun. We need to be alone as well, Kate hides the anxiety well but I know she needs an escape and I have the perfect day planned for her. We were in our bunk Kate still asleep but I know that if I woke her she wouldn't be mad, there was no avoiding her waking up. She normally liked the wall side but last night I just crashed so she had the curtain side.

"Kate, baby are you awake." I whispered gently in her ear before kissing the hairline just behind it.

"Well I am now, good morning how are you feeling?" Kate sounded groggy even though I was the one who had pretty much downed a whole bottle of cough syrup. I couldn't afford getting sick. Kate rolled over and kissed me on the lips.

"Morning, I feel way better now that you can kiss me. Sorry I woke you up" I always felt bad when I did because she looked so beautiful when she slept.

"No its fine I have to get up anyway. I rolled on to my back and just looked at the ceiling. Kate learnt over and was partially on top of me with her chin rested on my chest her eyes big and as beautiful as ever. "We should get up, I need to shower, and we are still at the venue right?"

"Yeah, do you wanna shower together" I tried to sound sexy which wasn't working.

"hmmm sounds good but I think maybe I can handle it by myself this morning, how about we shower again tonight?" my eyes lit up and a huge smile was plastered on my face this made Kate giggle before she kissed me and got out of the bunk. I think Kate forgot that she was just wearing a tank top and a tiny pair of blue panties because as soon as she got down I could hear cheers, the loudest voice being Jacks. Kate's cheeks went red put on the pair of shorts I passed her from the bunk, grabbed her bag and ran to the showers.

Normally Kate liked to have long showers but after an hour of waiting for her, I started to worry. Cassadee walked into the bus with a wide smile on her face.

"Hey Cass did you have a shower in the venue today?" she just looked at me like I was a perve "I mean did you see Kate she went to have one an hour ago and it doesn't normally take this long."

"Well actually I did see her but she said that she was going back to you." Cassadee just trailed off I should have realised that would happen though it was becoming harder and harder to have a conversation with her when Rian was on the bus.

"Cass, focus how long ago was that?"

"Ahhhh, um about half an hour ago. Hey you come over here and kiss me." Ok so now it will be impossible to talk to them now that they were making out.

Half an hour, something must have happened or something must be wrong, I have to go find her, but where do I start.

I walked to the venue where Zack and Jack were playing table tennis hopefully they could help me find Kate.

"Hey guys do you know where Kate is?" Jack had just won the point and was dancing with his victory.

"No dude why did she finally realise that you're a piece of crap and get a real boyfriend." Jack thought he was so funny but I am upset enough I do not need his smart mouth right now.

"For you information, me and Kate are great and I am really worried given her past that something happened will you guys please help me look for her. " the boys agreed but three of us in this city wasn't going to be enough so I enlisted Rian and Cassadee to help. This looking for her thing would be a lot easier if she had her phone turned on.

I went to look with Rian and Cassadee while Jack and Zack asked Vinny to help look with them. I didn't even know if Kate had been to Washington before this was going to be hard. We went to all of the record stores in town, even the movie cinemas and strip clubs, I even convinced Rian and Cassadee to come with me to the shady parts of town. Jack. Zack and Vinny searched all of the bars without any luck.

After looking for a good two hours Cassadee and Rian convinced me to take a break so, we sat on a bench on Main Street.

"Man, this search is going nowhere what if something bad has happened to Kate, what if she is in a ditch somewhere." I was becoming hysterical now and no one seemed to care about Kate. Or what could have happened to her.

"Hey, Alex calm down she will be alright maybe she has family here or maybe she just wanted to be alone." I know Rian was trying to help and comfort me but I really just needed to find Kate right now.

"You know what Rian, if she had family here she would tell me and if she wanted to be alone she would have told me that too. What do you know about it anyway? Its not like your girlfriend is an ex addict and alcoholic who could slip at any time."

"Well if she did slip Alex, what would you know about it anyway you're always too drunk to even care about what she goes through."

"Rian, don't tell me what I do or don't know about my girlfriend."

"Well what I know is that Kate isn't here and has been distant for the past few days and you have done nothing to help her except flaunt the way you abuse alcohol around her."

"Alright, Rian you need to shut the fuck up right now." I was getting really angry now and whatever Rian said next was going to push me over the edge.

"What are you worried about Alex, that Kate found someone better than you someone who actually cares about her, someone who understands her and doesn't make her want to drink." Wow, he had really pushed me now I was furious so much so that I tried to punch Rian in the face. He let me I think he knew he had said something wrong and then I took off either back to the bus or the first bar I found.

What if Kate had found a new guy, what if she was cheating on me? I don't know what I would do without Kate.


	4. When did we lose ourselves

Alex POV

I didn't feel like drinking, so I just went straight to the bus, I was too upset to so anything so I just sat in the back lounge in silence. I couldn't even listen to music to calm me down. I wanted to see Kate and I wanted to apologise to Rian for hitting him in the face.

I was just totally involved with my thoughts I didn't even notice Kate walk on to the bus.

"Oh hey hun, what are you doing here all alone." Kate was just acting like she had been gone for ten minutes.

"Where have you been? I looked all over town for you I was so worried."

"What were you worried about Alex, I am a grown women I can take care of myself." I was now standing but we were still at different ends of the bus.

"I was worried that maybe you had started using again, or you had taken a drink. I was worried that my girlfriend was in the gutter somewhere dead." Kate could hear the desperation in my voice and decided to lower hers so I would calm down.

Kate closed the very large gap between us, grabbed my hands and looked me in the eyes. "Alex, I just had something to do ok."

"That's what people say before their partners find out they are cheating on them." Kate let go of my hands and took a step back.

"What, you think I am cheating on you?" Now Kate was getting angry. She rarely raised her voice but when she did, I knew that whoever was on the receiving end of her fury was very unlucky. Fortunately, I was never on the receiving end but now I feared for the worse. 

"Well, Kate you disappeared for four hours today and didn't tell anyone where you were going, what else am I supposed to think."

"I don't know Alex, maybe you are meant to trust me no matter what, don't you remember what I said to you the other night?"

"No, what did you say, please tell me Kate so I can understand because everyone else here seems to think that you would be better off without me and back at home."

"Alex, I thought you cared but you just look out for yourself and when the next after party is. You haven't noticed anything for the past few weeks have you?"

"I notice everything, how can you say that?"

"Yeah Alex, you notice everything. Like how I wasn't at the show last night. Cause I know you notice the endless amount of girls that throw themselves at you and I know you notice all of the booze that is always around." I was speechless I tried to put Kate first all of the time just as I was about to say something, anything Kate's phone rang.

Kate POV

Alex was being totally unreasonable, all I had been gone for was a couple of hours and sure I didn't tell him where I was going but he should be able to trust me. I trust him even if I know all of the girls that come to the show just want him inside of them and I don't complain I just stand there and take photos and watch as he flirts with them.

He just makes me so angry lately, he doesn't notice anything but the bitches and the booze. Just as I finished yelling at him my phone rang. I pulled it out of pocket to see the name SETH written across the screen. I know I shouldn't have answered it but Alex was making me so angry.

I held the phone to my ear and didn't speak, Alex didn't need to know who I was talking to. Normally I would have told him but I was so angry and upset.

_I am at the coffee shop if you need to talk._

I hung up the phone and just started to walk out of the bus.

"Where are you going Kate, we need to talk about this." Alex sounded as though he was about to cry.

"I just need some air Alex, please don't follow me I need to think alone." And with that I walked out of the bus.

I got to the coffee shop and saw Seth sitting at a window seat. He looked great he was wearing black skinny jeans with canvas sneakers and a grey long sleeve button up shirt untucked and a charcoal beanie with his blonde hair scruffy. As soon as I saw him I forgot about the fight with Alex. It was weird but Seth has that power.

Alex POV

Kate told me not to follow but how could I not, so I grabbed my leather jacket and ran out of the bus. I am going to found out was it going on with my girlfriend tonight.

A/N so what do you guys think. There are some big surprises coming their way. Please review I love reading them.


	5. I'm a walking travesty

Alex POV

I stood outside of the coffee shop in the shadows. I felt like such a creep but I needed to see what was going on. I had followed Kate from the bus to a coffee shop where I watched her sit in the window seat with a tall blonde guy. I think under any other circumstance I would probably been friends with him.

Oh shit he just fucking grabbed Kate's hand and she didn't pull back. They are now holding hands and she has a smile on her face. I thought I was the only one who could make her smile like that. All I want is to run into the coffee shop and beat this guy up. But how could I possibly do that he obviously has a way of making her happy and I have never wanted to make Kate upset.

I was frozen in my spot. I cant even move my phone out of my pocket when I feel in vibrate. It's probably just Jack trying to talk me out of doing something stupid, but right now, all I need was Kate and to hold her and to make things right.

Wait why should I try to make things right when Kate is sitting in a coffee shop with this guy she could be sleeping with. Why should I be feeling bad about the fight and accusing her of cheating when it is obvious that she is.

"Excuse me, I don't want to be rude but are you Alex Gaskarth?" great a fan that's all I wanted right now.

"Yeah, I'm Alex Gaskarth and who may you be." I put on my nicest voice, I didn't need this girl getting on the message boards telling everyone I am a dick.

"Well my name is Lauren." This girl seemed alright she has long red hair, was wearing glasses, jeans a t-shirt with an owl on it and a black cardigan. She looked nothing like an average All Time Low fan, but neither did Kate.

"Do you want me to sign anything for you."

"Oh fuck no, I am not a fan it's just that you look like a fucking rapist standing in the shadows staring at that girl, I suggest you move along before you get arrested and put on a sex offender's register." Lauren just walked off. Wow that was so weird but she was right and before I knew it I was walking up to the door of the coffee shop.

I stop right before I enter the coffee shop I have no idea what I am going to say. Then I remembered the fight and that Kate had been gone for four hours. The fact that Kate said she was not cheating but was here with this other guy holding his hands was still in the front of my mind. I yanked the door open and charged into the coffee shop.

Kate's eyes grew wide, she took her hands out of the guys. I cut her off.

"So Kate, this is what you call getting air."

"Alex what are you doing here?"

"Well I thought my girlfriend." I turned to the guy and said that in his face. "Would want her boyfriend to apologise for saying that she was cheating on me but I guess you already had someone to check up on you."

"Alex, are you drunk because you had better be drunk to think that this is a good thing to do."

"No , I am not drunk but now I wish I was because then maybe I would think that my eyes are deceiving me and my girlfriend isn't cheating on me."

By this time I was shouting and most of the coffee shop was staring at me, including the girl that had talked to me outside. Kate looked so embarrassed, her eyes wide I even think there is water welling up in them.

"Alex, like I told you on the bus I am NOT cheating on you." Up until this point Kate had tried to keep her voice low and calm but now she was standing next to me and yelling as loud as I was.

"Yeah, Kate if you aren't cheating on me then who is this fuck."

The guys across the table then decided to chime in but he stayed calm and seated. "Hey man I think you should calm..."

"Dude do not tell me to calm down, when I see you in here holding my girlfriends hands. Just tell me how long has this been going on. Did she know you before me?"

"Alex, could you please stop this right now, you have no idea what you are talking about." Kate started pleading with me now, she has never done that before but I couldn't stop I was so angry all I could was yell louder.

"No Kate I will not stop until I get the truth." I was now pretty much in Kate's face. We have never had a fight like this, hell we never fight and I have never been this angry with Kate before.

The guy Kate was with spoke as he got up from his chair. "Hey man, maybe you should stop it is obvious that you are making Kate upset, maybe you should go home cool off and then talk later."

"Hey man don't tell me what to do." Now all my rage was pointed towards this guy "I think maybe you should leave and let me talk to my girlfriend in peace." I turned to talk to Kate and saw a tear run down her face. That act right there broke my heart.

The guy grabbed my arm to try and get me away from Kate and before I knew it my arm fist was connecting with his face and he stumbled back. I didn't even know that I could hit that hard, all I knew was that I channelled all of the rage I had from this situation into that one punch.

I turned around to face Kate. I do not know what I would say or if she wanted to see me. I turned around to see Kate running out of the door.


	6. Just keep breathing

Alex POV

I watched Kate run out of the coffee shop. It feels like that's all I ever watch her do. The worst part is now that she was running from me. I tried so hard this past year whenever I got angry to keep it all in and I never got angry with her. But this wasn't anger I was feeling, this is rage.

"Man, what the hell did you just punch me in the face for?" great thats all I need is this guy talking to me.

"Well maybe if you weren't sleeping with my girlfriend then maybe I wouldn't have to punch you in the face." The guy got up and walked closer to me. I actually thought he would punch me back. I looked around the coffee shop hoping that someone would possible stop him from punching me in the throat. They just stared most hoping he would hit me.

"You really have no idea don't you." I just looked confused hoping to hell that I was wrong about him and Kate but also hoping I didn't hit him for nothing. "Come with me, I need to set some stuff straight." I was glad he wanted to get out of the coffee shop it was getting pretty embarrassing being in there after I yelled at my girlfriend and punched a random in the mouth.

This guy practically dragged me to out of the cafe and into the ally I was standing in not 10 minutes ago.

"Ok, so I will speak slowly so you understand." Man I really want to punch this guy again. "you must know that Kate is an addict and alcoholic." I just nod if I say anything now you might punch me in the face. "And so am I well I used to be I have sober for almost six years. Kate met me at a meeting in Chicago and I instantly liked her but you know how that is." He just said it he likes damn so this is my competition shit. "No I know what you are thinking and no I do not like her that way, its like a protective older brother thing. I just want to protect her, you know how that is."

I nod all I ever wanted to do was protect Kate and be there with her. "Ok so that doesn't explain why you are fucking my girlfriend."

"You really are retarded aren't you, Kate and I are not sleeping together dip shit. I am Kate sponsor I keep her on the straight and narrow, I talk to her when she wants to drink and use again. Basically I am there for her when you are too busy getting drunk."

I am really getting pissed that everyone keeps saying that am no good for Kate. "So she called you because she wanted to drink. You didn't sleep with her."

"Finally you realise that, now how are you going to fix it?"

"Fix what?" what is this guy talking about.

"Wow what the hell does Kate see in you, you really are that dumb. I am talking about how you just fucked everything up. Kate ran out and you punched her friend in the mouth. Thanks for that by the way."

"Well I would call her but she won't take my calls and I don't know where she is."

"I don't know why I would ever think about helping you but I know where she is." Maybe this guy isn't so bad. "She is at the cemetery its where we met this morning."

"They calm her down. To her death is peaceful. Thankyou but now I have to go get my girlfriend back."

I got to the cemetery to find a crying Kate. This made me want to cry for her and with her but I know I have to be the strong one.

"Kate." I walked up behind Kate and put my arms around her. She turned around and squeezed tightly.

"I am so sorry just let me explain everything."

"Alex, I can't do this anymore."

Kate started crying again, I could not even ask questions. I f I open my mouth only sobs would come out. Now I wish the guy had punched me in the face because nothing hurts as much as this.

A/N oooohhhhh. Sorry its only a short one but from now on it will be awesome. Please review it makes me want to write more. Please tell me what you think.


	7. She Loves Me So

Kate POV

"Alex, I can't do this anymore."

Alex just pulled me in tighter and let me cry into his shoulder, it had been so long since I cried and now I couldn't stop. I pulled away from Alex and wiped the tears away from my face.

"Alex I can't be on tour anymore. It's too hard" I started crying again. Alex let out a sigh of relief.

"Shhh its ok sweetie we will figure it out." Alex kissed the top of my head and held me. It felt right to be with him but I cannot ignore the feeling I have.

"Alex we really need to talk about this please." He just held me tighter.

"I don't want to talk about it if you are going to break up with me. If you're going to do that then I just want to stand here in silence." I let out a small laugh that made Alex frown. I looked up to see Alex's eyes shut tightly.

"Alex I am not going to break up with you, why would I do that?"

"Because I punched your friend in the face and I make you want to drink." Alex said with a frown still on his face.

"You don't make me want to drink, you make me happy and you punching Seth in the face is nothing, I mean Seth might not see it that way but he will get over it."

The side of Alex's moth twitched up at the thought of Seth's bruised mouth. The way he does that makes me fall more and more for him. Alex led me to the park bench in the middle of the cemetery and wiped the remaining tears away from my face. I ran my fingers through his hair, which made him kiss me on the lips hard but loving.

I slid closer to him before talking again. "Alex, I know that you love this life and I would never ask you to leave it. Tour is just not for me, I mean not every day for a year. I need a break from all of the drinking and the drugs that are around." I stopped to take a breath and brush the hair out of Alex's eyes. "Alex I care for you and I want to be with you every day but I can't be on tour every day."

Alex took my hand in his and weaved out fingers together. "Kate, I am so sorry I bought you out on tour, I didn't know it would make you feel this way."

"Alex this is not your fault, I just think I need some time off to get my head straight." I put my hand on the back of Alex's neck and played with his hair.

"OK, but how am I going to see you all of the time when I am on tour and you are in Chicago?"

"Well there is a way that I can be with you and not go insane." I smiled at Alex.

"Please do not say the way we can be together is if Seth comes on tour as well."

I let out a small squeak of a laugh "No silly, I mean I could do every second tour, it means that I can be with you most of the time and then I can be alone and not go insane."

"Hmmm well this plan sounds doable, speaking of..." Alex cut himself off when he placed his lips to mine and his hands on my face and pulled me closer. After minutes of kissing I had to pull away for air otherwise, we will be just like the rest of the people in the cemetery.

"Alex, we need to go back to the bus so I can book flights I think I need to go as soon as possible and if you are good on the way and let me do what I need and let me leave tomorrow I will give you a special gift." I winked at Alex making him jump up from the bench and practically drag me back to the bus.

A seven hour flight is a long time to sit and think, luckily all I could think about was Alex. Our last night together was the best we had. Alex had never touched me the way he did last night. The way he brushed the hair away from my face and the way he kissed my neck made me moan. But what we did last night wasn't the only thing that was playing on my mind. I closed my eyes and tried to dream of our good bye at the airport.

_Flight 342 to Chicago, Illinois boarding now_

"Alex, you need to let go of me so I can say good bye to everyone."

"No I refuse to let you go, you are mine now."

Rian walked over and pulled Alex off me a little too hard, I think he was still a little bitter about Alex punching him in the face. "Katie you please stay safe because I don't know what I will do if I don't have you to capture my good side." Rian pulled me into a tight hug almost crushing my bones and kissed me on the forehead. All I could do was smile to keep myself from crying.

Next in line was Zack who picked me up and squeezed me tightly. "I guess I will see you soon then."

"Always the one for words hey Zack." I said with a wink

"Well, I am just waiting for you and Alex to break up so I can make my move." I nudged him in the ribs while holding back a laugh.

"Jacky come over and give me a hug." Jack let out a squeal, ran over, and spun me around.

"Kate I am going to miss you so much, mostly because when you're gone all Alex does is mope around and no one else on tour can beat me at Halo 3."

"I'm sorry Jack but I guess me being gone will give you a lot of time to practice and you will need a lot of it." I laughed and Jack pulled me into a hug again and poked my side and I pulled his hair.

Alex pushed Jack out of the way while Jack gave him a dirty look until he saw something shiny and forgot all about it. Alex pulled me into a kiss filled with more passion then it should have considering we were in the middle of the airport. After the kiss, Alex rested his chin on my shoulder smelling my hair whispers in my ear.

"I play every show for you Kate. I love you."

_Final call for flight 342to Chicago Illinois_

"I really have to go" and with one last embrace I turned around to catch my flight back home.

A/N ok guys so what do you think, I promise the next few chapters will be full of more Kate and Alex drama cause I know that's what you guys love. Please review I love getting your emails.


	8. Best friends are off limits

Alex POV

It has been 3 weeks 5 days 17 hours and 54 minutes since I saw Kate. I can still smell her on my pillow, she left a shirt at the bottom of our bunk and that gross juice she liked to drink is still in the fridge. We are on our way to play the show in Wisconsin, all of us guys sitting in the back of the bus getting wasted like every other night when the bus hit a snow bank. After 30 minutes of Matt our tour manager inspecting the damage we were deemed stuck, since it was 12:30am we had to wait till morning before help could come.

"Well I guess all we can do is now is get wasted." Jack stood on the back lounge with a bottle of tequila in hand shouting practically in my ear which was not helping the constant hangover I had since Kate had went back home.

"How about a drinking game, Jack do you have any good ones?" asked Rian. I really wasn't in the mood to play a drinking game and I think the sour look on my face gave that away to Jack.

"Hey why don't we just get wasted, no drinking games just straight up gettin' drunk." Jack starts dancing and taking swigs of his tequila, walks over to the booze cabinet of the bus, and pulls out a big brown box of liquor. Jack puts the box on the table and starts passing bottles around. I got a giant bottle of Jack Daniels and Absolut Vodka great this is going to have me numb by the end of the night.

3 hours later and a bottle of Jack down we are all really wasted.

"You know Jack, shh everyone shut the fuck up, I just want to say something." Slurring my words and hardly able to stand up, I stand on the back lounge and raise my bottle. "I want to say this because Jack is my best friend in the whole wide world and I love him so much that I have to say this. Sorry buddy but Jack has the smallest dick I have ever seen."

"yeah and you have seen a lot of dicks in your life." Jack slurred and threw something at me.

"No but seriously your dick is small and I has a very smoking hot girlfriend in Chicago." With that, I started thinking about Kate again. I sunk back into my seat put my sunglasses on and started to drink from the vodka bottle. The rest of the guys had left the back lounge either to sleep or drink in the front lounge. Jack sunk into the seat beside me and took a gulp of the tequila bottle still in his hand.

"Are you alright man? And don't lie to me because I have been watching you since Kate went home and you have been miserable." Jack always turned serious when he was wasted, its like he acted like a kid during the day and yeah he was fun when he got drunk but as soon as he saw me upset or in trouble he would be there the one I would cry to, not that I'm going to cry tonight.

"I know I shouldn't be moping around or be this upset that she's not here but I don't know what else to do."

"Man, of course you can be upset you love her and she cant be around you all of the time. But when you guys do see each other it will be better almost magical. Wow that sounded really gay didn't it?"

"Yeah it did, but I feel so selfish even though it's for the best I want her to stay healthy, but I said I love you to her and she didn't say it back."

"Alex, I know she feels the same, just give her time and with that I am done with the girly chat so I am going to bed. Dude try not to drink too much and get some sleep, tomorrow we have a show."

Jack walked to his bunk almost falling twice and falling out of his bunk once. I sat there it took me half an hour to finish off the bottle of vodka. I couldn't even remember what city we were in, I don't even know if my eyes are open. I stumble to my bunk remembering the first night Kate and spent on the bus.

"Alex, are you sure we should be sharing a bunk."

"Yes I am sure, it will be fine now put the camera away and kiss me."

"I just don't want the guys to talk and when I saw guys I mean Jack."

"I think they would talk more if we had separate bunks now put the camera away get in our bunk and kiss me please."

Kate just took more picture giggling as I tried to grab the camera and slightly leading her to the bunk.

"Alex you know how short I am so why did you choose the top bunk it's not even eye level."

"Well honey I chose it because it's my lucky bunk and so I could pick you up every night and put you to bed."

"What like a little baby you fucking weirdo." Kate started laughing and taking more pictures. I took the camera off of her kissed her on the lips and lifted her into the bunk. I climbed in after her.

I thought I was only a memory but climbing into my bunk I felt a thin warm body. I climbed in a kissed her neck.

"Kate hmm you smell so good, I missed you." I wrapped my arm around her waist and she turned around.

"WHAT THE FUCK ALEX get the fuck out of my bunk, I know you said you loved me but I am so not into this."

"JACK OH MY GOD I am so sorry I thought you were Kate." I jumped out of his bunk and into mine. I lied in my bunk being totally embarrassed and heard Jack's curtain being pulled open.

" Alex"

"Yeah Jack?"

"Let's never talk about this again ok."

"Agreed."

Kate POV

I thought it would be a while before I was woken to the sound of Alex singing then I remembered my ring tone for my Cell phone is Poppin' Champaign. I looked over to the clock 4:21am.

"Hello"

_Hey baby_

"Alex what are you calling me this early in the morning for?"

_Because I just climbed into Jacks bunk thinking it was you and started snuggling._

I couldn't help but laugh which made Alex let out a low sigh. "Are you totally drunk?"

_Maybe, but I just wanted to call to say I really missed you and that I love you and I was hoping that you would say it back because I have this feeling you feel the same way about me but you didn't say it to me at the airport._

"Alex stop rambling and I really miss you but it's for the best I mean we will see each other soon and I do love you. I wanted to say it back at the airport but I was in a hurry to catch my flight. Alex also don't worry about the Jack thing you guys have been in way more awkw... Alex, Alex." Alex's snoring cut me off. "Alright well night baby sleep well. I love you.


	9. Fan Girls Can Be Creepy

Kate POV

I walk down the streets of down town Chicago and all I can see are posters of the All Time Low show that is on tomorrow, and all the little girls that have gone shopping for the perfect out fit for the show that would make Alex fall for them. I walk into Hot Topic headed straight to the Hoodies to find a group of 15-year-old girls ogling the new All Time Low hoodie. I walk through the group, worst idea ever. I never thought this would ever happen but one of the girls recognises me.

I hear them whispering to each other. _You know who that is right, its Alex Gaskarths girlfriend her name is like Kate or something like that. _

Great that's all I wanted was to be recognised today. As I go to pick up a black FOB hoodie, I feel a nudge in my shoulder. A girl with short blonde hair wearing yellow jeans and a blue All Time Low shirt starts talking to me. "Hey um, are you by any chance Alex Gaskarths girlfriend?"

God how the hell do I answer that. I could lie to them and say no, so they could fantasize over my boyfriend some more or I could say yes and have them hate me and maybe be punched in the face. Damn fan girls really piss me off. "Um, yeah he is my boyfriend"

"Oh ok well thanks for that." The girl walks back over to her friends and starts snickering with them. I am really not in the mood for a bunch of pre-pubescent fan girls laughing about me today.

I make my way out of Hot Topic with a pair of black jeans and a FOB hoodie, now the group of girls in Hot Topic had grown from 5 to 10 kids all of which were staring at me. Before I could make my way completely out of the store and out of the gaze of the young girls my phone rings. Normally I wouldn't be embarrassed that my personalised ring tone for Alex is Poppin' Champaign but now all I wanted was to crawl in a hole and hide from the girls now staring with their mouths open as wide as they could be.

"Hey Lex, what can I do for you."

_What's wrong Kate you're talking all weird and shit_

"It's just I am in Hot Topic and some girls are staring at me cause they know that I am your girlfriend." I make my way out of the store to the park bench outside of the ice cream store next door to Hot Topic.

_Oh so you got recognised huh that must be horrible for you how will you ever get through this._

"Ha Ha yeah laugh it up, so what did you want any way I am really busy I have fans to visit."

_Oh sorry I guess I won't take up all of your time then. So I will be in town in about 6 hours and I was thinking that we could have a romantic night together._

"Alex that sounds great but I know what a romantic night during tour is for you. You will come to my apartment, eat a meal that I cook for you, have an hour-long shower and fall asleep."

_Well that won't happen tonight, I mean I would love to shower but I haven't seen you weeks so I kinda want to down and dirty with my girlfriend._

"Ok, well I guess you can come over but I have to say no one is getting down and dirty, I will set up a nice evening for us ok."

_Yay, and we are totally getting down and dirty, but I will see you at seven ok I love you._

"I love you too Alex bye."

Candles are scattered throughout my apartment, probably a bad idea but I am trying so hard to be romantic. I stand in my room in my black skinny jeans with a red bra and a white tank top on, this is about as sexy as I get. I hear a knock at the door and make my way to Alex. I open the door to see a tired, dirty haggard looking Alex with a wide smile on his face, he drops his bags, picks me up and kisses me as hard as he could.

"Alex I love you and everything but you need to have a shower I can even smell Jack on you." Alex puts me down, picks up his bags and walks into the bathroom.

"Kate, do you still have the watermelon body wash?"

"Yeah it's in the draw." I walk into my bathroom to find a naked Alex going through my draws. "Well at least you won't smell like Jack anymore."

I lay in my bed watching something on the TV not even paying attention until Alex walks back into my room trying to be sexy he jumps on my bed and kisses me on the lips. Alex rolls over so his head is rested on the pillow and as I go to kiss him and get 'down and dirty', I hear his low snores. Great asleep again damn, this boy has a bad habit of that.

"Katie, wake up I have to go to the venue. Please wake up." Alex was poking me in the face like that isn't annoying.

"Ok just go then, I have some things to do today ok."

"Ok I will see you tonight then." Before I could speak, he kisses my forehead and runs out of my apartment.

I didn't have the heart to call Alex and tell him I wouldn't be at the show tonight but I had plans. I walked into the graveyard straight to the most familiar grave there.

"Hey Tom happy anniversary I guess I don't know who is happy about it. I hope you appreciate me being here it is kinda Alex and Mine 1 year anniversary and I am blowing off the show to be here, I hope Alex understands."

**A/N ok so this one is only filler but the next will be 15 times better. Please review. P.S I live in Australia so I have no idea where the Hot Topic is in Chicago so please don't hate if I get it totally wrong.**


	10. Chapter 10

Alex POV

"Hey man that show was awesome but did anyone see Kate out there?" I didn't see Kate the whole night I thought she would be here taking photos and just hanging. I could have sworn she said she would be here.

"No, she's not here." Said Vinny our merch guy who walks into the other room.

"Alex come on that show was awesome let's get wasted." I could always count on Jack to take my mind off things. If Kate wasn't at the show there must be good reason.

Back on the bus the rest of the guys are sitting around the back lounge getting drunk like every other night. When Jack decides to sit next to me and start quizzing me about why Kate is not here. By this time I am so drunk I can't even remember how to spell Jack's name.

"So Alex please tell us all why your hot girlfriend is not here right now" Jack thinks he is being so suave but really he is being a jackass.

"Well Jack my man I don't know why she is not here I guess she just got a better offer than the show of our 1 year anniversary."

"Come one Alex, it's not a maybe, she did have something better to do. Or maybe she just forgot." Jack was now really getting on my nerves.

"Maybe, I just can't believe that she wouldn't be here I had something planned for the show."

"Dude I just think she doesn't like you anymore." Wow now I wanted to punch Jack in the face.

"Jack stop being a dick, Alex do you know what day it is?" Cassadee stoop up and walked over to Jack and I. She was the one of the only ones on the bus sober.

"No Cassadee I don't know what day it is, why don't you tell me." I slur out a string of angry words. I seemed to pick up a sarcastic tone from Kate.

"Well fuck Alex you really are a fucking dick. In case you actually cared about Kate it is the anniversary of her best friend Toms death." Cassadee walked over to where Rian is sitting glaring at him as she sat down.

"Hey Jack what is the date?"

"Umm let's see I think it is the 19th of August why is that buddy." Jack is almost as drunk as I am .

"Holy shit, dude Cassadee is right, its Toms anniversary I totally have to call Kate." I stand up and fall right back down. My head was spinning from all of the alcohol. As soon as I could stand I stumbled my way over to my bunk to dig through the covers to find my cell phone. Jack stumbled over to my bunk and stood there as I dialled Kate's number. I stood there waiting as her cell went to voicemail three times .

"Jack I have to go to Kate's house I need to talk to her."

"Alex, you are waaaayyy to wasted to go anywhere she will be there in the morning, just sleep this off." I pushed Jack out of the way, grabbed the keys to the rental car Zack got to visit family and ran out of the bus stumbling all the way while I heard Jack yelling at me.

Before I can start the car Jack is slamming on the window. I wind it down to hear him screaming.

"Alex please stop and come back into the bus and just call her."

"No Jack I have to see her I have something to ask her just let me go I will be fine."

"Alex you just drank two bottles of wine..." Before Jack could finish his rant, I closed the window and drove away.

The road to Kate's house is windy, I never realised that before. The night was clear but my eyes are blurry. I hope Kate is awake I have so many things to say to her. I wind my widow down so the cool wind is blowing in my face hoping to sober up a little bit before I get to her house. As I drive I remember the first time I drove to her house with Jack.

"Hey Alex I think you are lost how come you can't just call Kate and ask her how to get there."

"No Jack I can get there by myself."

"Yeah then why am I staring at a field of cows I am sure that Kate isn't a farmer."

"Jack just shut up and help me milk this cow I think Kate would like some milk."

"Alex that's not a dairy cow."

"Then I guess this isn't the udder I am pulling." For the rest of the day Jack and I stayed in that film with the cows until Kate called and came and got us.

My eyes started to get heavy and things started to go black. I felt a drift and my eyes flutter open. All I see is a line of trees; all I hear is the screech of the breaks. I feel the car slam and something crack. I fade in and out of consciousness as I feel hot liquid run done my face.

Kate POV

I lay awake in bed getting angry at Alex. I spent all-day and night at the graveyard with Tom, I even cried mostly because I hadn't thought about him for awhile. What made me most angry though while sitting there was that Alex had promised to come with me to see Tom before the show and then we would go to the venue together. I just guess he forgot, typical he mostly thought about himself. I was almost at the point of sleep when I heard my doorbell ring. Good Alex is here to apologise.

I open the door to find a crying Jack, my heart broke, I went to hug Jack but before I could he started to choke out something.

"Kate." Jack sobbed some more and wiping away his tears and taking a deep breath continues. "Its Alex he was in an accident tonight."

To Be Continued...

A/N dun dun duuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuun what will happen next well that's the end of this part stay tuned for the third and final part called Alex in Wonderland.


End file.
